leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V7.17
| Data EU-NE = 2017-08-23 | Nowości = Mapa: Valoran City Park | Związane = Opis patcha 7.17 | Poprzedni = V7.16 | Następny = V7.18 }} __TOC__ wyłania się po stuleciach samotności (mniej więcej; w końcu jego przeznaczeniem jest górna aleja), a pięć nowych wkracza do Valorańskiego Parku na Summoner's Rift. Nie wiecie, gdzie znajduje się Valorański Park? Czekajcie cierpliwie na najnowszy tryb w League — Inwazję. Patch zawiera także użyteczne ulepszenie zestawów przedmiotów: nareszcie będziecie mogli zawczasu wybrać, do których gniazd mają wskoczyć kupione przez was przedmioty! Krótka uwaga: patch 7.17 potrwa trochę dłużej niż inne, dlatego uzbrójcie się w cierpliwość, jeśli czekacie na którąś z wymienionych poniżej rzeczy mającą ukazać się później w trakcie tego patcha. Następny opis będzie poświęcony patchowi, na którym rozgrywane będą Mistrzostwa. Życzymy wam powodzenia podczas gry, przyjaciele.|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Phillip „Costy” Costigan, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha 8.09.2017 Aktualizacja wyważająca — Inwazja *Auć: Obrażenia od pocisków Strzelającego, Patrzącego Potwora są trochę mniej bolesne. Wciąż jednak lepiej ich unikać. 5.09.2017 Naprawiony błąd *Agresja wież **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że zaatakowanie wrogiego bohatera nie przyciągało uwagi wrogiej wieży, jeśli atak został wykonany w tej samej chwili, co obranie nowego celu przez wieżę po zabiciu jednostki 1.09.2017 Aktualizacja wyważająca *Nie oglądamy, kupujemy: Interfejs minisklepu teraz poprawnie aktualizuje się po zakupie przedmiotów *Zaraz wybuchnie: Czas powstania słupa został zmniejszony do 1,25 sek. ⇒ 1,125 sek. *Przyparty do muru: Słup teraz przemieszcza bohaterów stojących w miejscu, w którym powstaje *Ornnem o ścianę: teraz próbuje tworzyć słup poza ścianą, jeśli jest nieco w ścianie; w innym przypadku ulega zniszczeniu *Ornnisko płonie: Zasięg został wydłużony do 500 jedn. ⇒ 550 jedn., i rozszerza się nieco na końcu *Rozbuchany ogień: Redukcja prędkości ruchu Ornna z została zmniejszona z 65% ⇒ 50% *Przepraszam: nie odrzuca już wrogów, przez których Ornn szarżuje 25.08.2017 Aktualizacja wyważająca *Przyrost zdrowia: 85 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 7,18 pkt. ⇒ 9 pkt. *Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia: 0,6 pkt. ⇒ 0,8 pkt. *Przyrost prędkości ataku: 1,3% ⇒ 2% *Czas odnowienia : 150/115/80 sek. ⇒ 130/100/70 sek. 25.08.2017 Naprawiony błąd Cofnięcie zmian . Pracujemy nad naprawą ich interakcji w ramach naszych dalszych zmian, ale nie możemy wyłączyć Kleda do tego czasu. Cofamy Kamienną Płytę do stanu z patcha 7.16, by Kled mógł wrócić do gry.}} *Cofnięcie: Zmiany Kamiennej Płyty Gargulca z patcha 7.17 zostały cofnięte 24.08.2017 Naprawiony błąd * **Naprawiony błąd: Poprawiono problem z lagiem spowodowanym przez aktualizację interfejsu minisklepu Ornna po tym, jak zakupił przedmiot poza swoją bazą. Do 7.18 interfejs będzie wyświetlał jedynie podstawowe przedmioty i nie będzie się aktualizował, gdy Ornn dokonuje zakupów. **Bonusowy naprawiony błąd: To również rozwiązuje problem, w którym interfejs minisklepu wyświetlał Ornnowi przedmioty zbyt drogie dla niego. Bohaterowie *Ujawnienie Ornna *Zapowiedź Ornna *Utracone opowieści o Ornnie *Biografia Ornna *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csiz59DB62g Prezentacja bohatera: Ornn] *Zwiastun Ornna * * **Ładunki Uwielbienia tracone przy śmierci: 50% ⇒ 75% **Podstawowe złoto za zabicie bohatera: 50 szt. ⇒ 25 szt. w pełni się naładuje i ukończona zostanie . Zazwyczaj dzieje się to mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, w którym kupuje Moc Trójcy, przez co w jednej chwili ogromnie zwiększa się ilość zadawanych przez niego obrażeń. Bardzo podoba nam się ten schemat, dlatego Ezreal od teraz będzie mógł jeszcze lepiej wykorzystać swoją dobrą wczesną fazę gry w alei i skok mocy związany ze skompletowaniem obydwu powyższych przedmiotów.}} * **Skalowanie: 1,1 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,25 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nie zatrzymasz mnie: Pozostały czas działania zostaje wstrzymany podczas natarcia . * **Czas działania: 1 sek. ⇒ 0,75-1,5 sek. (zależnie od dystansu, jaki Hecarim pokona ze swoimi widmowymi jeźdźcami) * **Czas działania znaku: 3,5 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. **Obrażenia: 20-105 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 25-144 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Czas odnowienia: 9/8/7/6/5 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. * **Totemy to nie ludzie: Wyssanie Magii nie aktywuje się już podczas atakowania totemów * **Ciągła koncentracja: Czystka odnawia teraz czas działania efektu namierzenia, zapobiegając zmianie celu w trakcie działania Czystki * **Szybki powrót: Jeśli Urgot użyje Pogardy podczas działania Czystki, ale nie uda mu się przerzucić bohatera, Czystka zostanie wznowiona na pozostały czas działania wcześniej niż dotychczas (skrócony czas wstrzymania: ~1,375 sek. ⇒ 1 sek.) * **Czas działania spowolnienia i czas na powtórną aktywację: 3 sek. ⇒ 4 sek. *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,644 jedn. ⇒ 0,651 jedn. * **Czas działania cienia: 4,5 sek. ⇒ 5 sek. Przedmioty *Wzmocnienie prędkości ataku: 20-35% ⇒ 25% *Wzmocnienie wysysania zdrowia: 20-35 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. i tarczę . W związku z tym poprawka jest dość spora, dlatego też wydzieliliśmy jej osobny rozdział. Jeden naprawiony błąd na pewno nie załatwi sprawy, więc możecie oczekiwać więcej zmian na przestrzeni nadchodzących patchów.}} *Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że użycie Metalizacji nie odejmowało mnożnika +20% dodatkowego zdrowia Żaru podczas obliczania wzrostu zdrowia. Mnożnik, z którego korzysta , zawsze brany jest pod uwagę po wszystkich innych efektach modyfikujących zdrowie, przez co Metalizacja zapewniała większą premię niż powinna. *Tyle liczenia: Dla przykładu: przy 1000 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia kombinacja Żar + Kamienna Płyta, zakładając obecność trzech lub więcej wrogów w pobliżu, zapewniała 1640 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia zamiast 1400 pkt. (obliczenia te nie biorą pod uwagę podstawowego zdrowia, ponieważ ta część premii Kamiennej Płyty nie zawierała błędów). Preferowane miejsca na przedmioty , waląc w klawisz przypisany do gniazda, w którym spokojnie wylegiwały się .}} *Indywidualne preferencje: Preferowane gniazda na przedmioty to nowa opcja zestawów przedmiotów (w zakładce „Kolekcja”). Ustawienia zapisują się dla zestawów przedmiotów, więc upewnijcie się, że przypisujecie je do odpowiednich bohaterów i map! *Kliknij mnie: Przedmioty dodane do zestawu przedmiotów posiadają teraz ikonę siatki w prawym górnym rogu. Kliknięcie tej ikony pozwala graczom wybrać preferowane gniazdo, które powinien zajmować przedmiot. *Od przybytku głowa nie boli: Do każdego z gniazd można przypisać wiele przedmiotów, ale każdy z nich może zostać przypisany tylko do jednego preferowanego gniazda. *Jak wygodnie: Gdy kupicie przedmiot z przypisanym preferowanym gniazdem, przedmioty w waszym ekwipunku automatycznie się przesuną, by go w nim umieścić, chyba że w gnieździe znajduje się już inny aktywny przedmiot. *Jak miło: Wciąż możecie zmienić ułożenie przedmiotów w ekwipunku w dowolnym momencie podczas gry! *A miało być tak pięknie: Zmiana zestawów przedmiotów w trakcie gry nadpisze ustawienia preferowanych gniazd przedmiotów. Dla przypomnienia: Domyślny zestaw przedmiotów nie ma przypisanych preferowanych gniazd. Honor *Hej, poczekaj: Gracz otrzyma powiadomienie, jeśli przegapi moment przyznania mu punktów honoru za poprzedni mecz. Rotacyjny tryb gry Nadchodzące wydarzenia Nowe skórki: Panie i panowie, czas zabłysnąć. Pięć nowych skórek Czarodziejek Gwiazd pojawi się w tym patchu! * * * * * Nowy tryb gry: Inwazja Historia gier *Normalna sytuacja: Historia gier nierankingowych jest teraz widoczna publicznie Naprawione błędy *Poprawiono sugerowane przedmioty , aby nie przewyższały kosztem dostępnej na początku gry ilości złota. * teraz poprawnie przywraca 15% użytych punktów many. * nie sprawia już, że nakłada dwa ładunki przy jednym ataku podstawowym. *Naprawiono interakcję, w wyniku której naładowane ataki anulowały niektóre premie do prędkości ruchu, w tym efekt użycia i . * nie jest już za fajny, aby mieć w swoich polecanych przedmiotach. * nie może już aktywować próbą użycia na wrogu, który nie jest wyrzucony w powietrze. * już nie pozostaje na mapie na stałe, jeśli zostanie zniszczony w momencie, w którym bohaterka z niego wychodzi. *Kapki tworzone dzięki są teraz poprawnie niewidoczne we mgle wojny. *Piosenka odtwarzana na początku gry i nie pojawia się już ponownie przy ich pierwszym odrodzeniu. *Podstawowe ataki wzmocnione przez nie zużywają już wszystkich ładunków Naładowania. *Efekt użycia jest teraz poprawnie zwiększany o jego własne bierne +10% wzmocnienie siły leczenia i tarcz, kiedy przedmiotu używa martwy bohater. * poprawnie blokuje teraz . * nie jest już brana pod uwagę jako obiekt, o który może ogłuszać . * nie zadaje już dodatkowych obrażeń przy trafieniach krytycznych podczas doskoku. * zachowuje teraz spójność w interakcji z . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że w przypadku używania jakiejkolwiek skórki po śmierci wyświetlany był jej podstawowy portret. *Głos jest teraz lepiej słyszalny. *Element buffbone tułowia podąża teraz za jego modelem podczas wszystkich animacji. *Element buffbone podąża teraz za jej modelem podczas animacji Obrony Terytorialnej i . * nie blokuje się już podczas swojej animacji , jeśli użyje swojej tuż przed rozpoczęciem powrotu. *Efekt graficzny nie urywa się już przedwcześnie po otrzymaniu drugiego ładunku. * nie korzysta już z klasycznych efektów graficznych. * ma teraz wskaźniki wroga i sojusznika. *Animacja podstawowego ataku nie jest już przyspieszona w stosunku do jego podstawowego modelu. *Graczom korzystającym z trybu niskich wymagań poprawnie wyświetlają się podpowiedzi honoru na ekranie po zakończeniu rozgrywki. *Zablokowanym graczom wyświetla się teraz precyzyjna informacja na temat tego, dlaczego nie mogą grać. *Naprawiono błąd, przez który nie można było ustawić statusu „Zaraz wracam”. automatycznie otrzymają Sivir z Neo PAX i specjalną ramkę ekranu wczytywania dla swojej oryginalnej skórki. Oryginalna Sivir z PAX NIE będzie rozdawana, dodawana do łupów ani ponownie udostępniana.}} en:V7.17 Kategoria:Aktualizacje